Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to a single piece suspension for disk drive suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive suspensions typically comprise a load beam supported on an actuator arm by an actuator arm. A flexure is attached to the load beam to carry a slider and its electronics adjacent a disk. The cost of suspensions is desirably lessened to enable ever lower cost disk drives. Manufacturing expense is a substantial part of the suspension cost. The elimination of manufacturing steps, particularly steps requiring utmost precision and therefore time is desirable.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide an improved disk drive suspension, and at substantial cost savings through simplification of the manufacturing process and the elimination of unneeded process steps. It is a further object to integrate the load beam and flexure and the actuator arm attachment structure while maintaining the traditional flexure features of a tongue and frame in a separate plane from the load beam. It is a further object to provide novel hinging and fastening features that enable the ready manufacture of a single piece suspension that is snapped together from its flat, as-formed condition into its final configuration and snapped together with the actuator arm as well. It is a still further object to provide various hinging structures that will vary in stiffness and tongue orientation relative to the load beam and dimple for different levels of softness in springing of the slider.
These and other objects of the invention to become apparent hereinafter are realized in a single piece suspension attachable to an actuator arm, the suspension comprising a load beam having a base portion, a spring portion, and a rigid portion and rearwardly thereof a first attachment structure, the load beam having an integrated flexure and hinge each formed of the same web as the load beam, the hinge being disposed between the flexure and the distal end of the rigid portion; the flexure comprising a frame, a cantilevered tongue within the frame, the rigid portion or the tongue defining a dimple, and a second attachment structure complementary to first attachment structure, the flexure being foldable at the hinge to lie over and generally parallel with the rigid portion with the flexure tongue registered with the rigid portion dimple, the flexure second attachment structure being engaged with the first attachment structure to secure the flexure in its folded over condition to the load beam.
In this and like embodiments, typically, the load beam base portion defines a third attachment structure adapted to engage an actuator arm, the third attachment structure comprises a tab projecting normally to the base portion, and including also an actuator arm having a cooperating attachment structure for securing the base portion to the actuator arm, the cooperating attachment structure comprises a slot, the third attachment structure tab comprising deflectable prong sections that pass through the slot in deflected condition and lock in the slot in their undeflected condition for attaching the load beam base portion to the actuator arm, or in the alternative, the cooperating attachment structure comprises a first flat, the third attachment structure tab comprising a second flat opposing the first flat, the first and second flats being weldable to each other to attach the load beam base portion to the actuator arm.
In this and like embodiments, also, the first attachment structure comprises a slot, the second attachment structure comprising a tab projecting normally to the to the flexure and adapted to be received in the slot in attaching relation of the flexure to the rigid portion, the second attachment structure tab comprises deflectable prong sections that pass through the slot in deflected condition and lock in the slot in their undeflected condition for attaching the flexure to the rigid portion, and given the presence of the actuator arm, the load beam defines a third attachment structure comprising a tab projecting normally to the base portion, the actuator arm having a cooperating attachment structure for securing the base portion to the actuator arm. Preferably, in this embodiment, the cooperating attachment structure comprises a slot, the third attachment structure tab comprising deflectable prong sections that pass through the slot in deflected condition and lock in the slot in their undeflected condition for attaching the load beam base portion to the actuator arm.
Alternatively, the first attachment structure comprises a first flat, and the third attachment structure tab comprising a second flat opposing the first flat, the first and second flats being weldable to each other to attach the flexure to the rigid portion.
With respect to the hinge, typically the hinge comprises left and right elements spaced from and parallel to the long axis of the load beam, the elements being within a plane including the rigid portion and bounded by the outer edges of the flexure frame, the rigid portion has a center section extending distally, the hinge being supported by the center section. Alternatively, the hinge comprises left and right elements spaced from and parallel to the long axis of the load beam, the elements being without a plane including the rigid portion and bounded by the outer edges of the flexure frame. In the alternative embodiment, the rigid portion has a center section extending distally, and left and right outboard sections also extending distally parallel with and spaced from the center section, the outboard sections supporting the flexure, the outboard sections having opposed extents each defining the hinge. In this embodiment, preferably the outboard extents are etched to a lesser thickness than the outboard sections generally.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a single piece suspension and actuator arm, the suspension comprising a load beam having a base portion, a spring portion, and a rigid portion defining a first attachment structure, the load beam having an integrated flexure and hinge each formed of the same web as the load beam, the hinge being disposed between the flexure and the distal end of the rigid portion; the flexure comprising a frame, a cantilevered tongue within the frame, and a second attachment structure complementary to first attachment structure, the flexure being foldable at the hinge to lie over angled to or and generally parallel with the rigid portion, the flexure second attachment structure being engaged with the first attachment structure to secure the flexure in its folded over condition to the load beam; a dimple between the rigid portion and the tongue, and third attachment structure defined by the base portion, the actuator arm defining cooperating attachment structure for attaching the load beam to the actuator arm by its the third attachment structure.
In this and like embodiments, typically, one or more of the attachment structures comprise a tab and slot arrangement, the tab comprises deflectable prong sections that pass through the slot in deflected condition and lock in the slot in their undeflected condition to effect attachment between the tab and slot, the flexure frame has longitudinal extents, the longitudinal extents being etched to have a lesser thickness than the flexure generally, the hinge is etched to have a lesser thickness than the rigid portion generally.
In particular embodiments, the hinge comprises a flat extent of the load beam web, the flat hinge extent has a center portion and distal and proximate transverse notches on opposite sides of the center portion, the center portion having a length such that the tongue lies parallel to the rigid portion in dimple engagement in the folded over condition of the flexure, the hinge being bent from the plane of the flexure and the rigid portion at the notches, or, alternatively the flat hinge extent has a center portion, a center notch, and distal and proximate transverse notches on opposite sides of the center portion notch, the center portion having a length such that the tongue lies parallel to the rigid portion in dimple engagement in the folded over condition of the flexure, the hinge being bent on itself at the center notch, or alternatively, the hinge comprises an arcuate extent formed from the load beam web, the arcuate extent having distal and proximate notches formed therein at its intersection with the flexure and the rigid portion, the notches being curved oppositely from the arcuate extent to provide resiliency in the hinging of the flexure to the rigid portion as a function of the flexing of the arcuate extent.